oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Casoria
Casoria is the middle continent of the world of Oryndiil, called the cradle of civilization this landmass played host to The Casorian Empire which expanded it's borders to include the entire continent and much of the East and West. History Casoria takes its name from the Goddess who was said to have shed all her wisdom and knowledge onto the ground below her before falling into the dark, icy despair of the Frozen Clasp. Whether this story is true is highly debated yet its meaning has been held high in Casorian minds. Seeing themselves as the successors of the Goddess of Wisdom and knowledge the Casorian Empire saw their lifestyle and nation as the ideal and set upon a crusade to convert the world to their way of thinking. Nations Casoria is host to ten nations that were once one: Twelve Theocratic Tribes - Established as its own independent state in the early 200s, the Twelve Theocratic Tribes are called the 'holy lands' by those devout to the Faith of Three. Under the protection of the Casorian Empire the citizens of this theocracy worship the three Gods of creation and travel to new lands spreading the world. (I) The Casorian Empire - The remnants of the once gargantuan imperial superpower are concentrated now in the north of the continent where the absolute monarchy still remains firmly intact. After its dissolution into several different states the Empire became inclusive and reaffirmed its deep faith that they were the successors of the Goddess. (II) Upper Ulscea - (IV) Lower Ulscea - (VI) The Middle Kingdom - Granted its independence from the Casorian Empire in 3227 in exchange for its unwavering loyalty the Consitutional Monarchy was founded with the intent of installing democracy in Casoria. Unlike it's neighbours both to the North and South the Middle Kingdom has never expressed expansionist policy. (VII) Neutral Free State - The Neutral Free State sits on the southern coast and is made up of three provinces. Not deemed a zone for the general public it is a staging ground for the three major Casorian powers to meet and discuss affairs without fear of violence. Bordering the Middle Kingdom which protects its and the Casorian Empire's people and the Southern Republic which protects its own the small grey zone has provided much needed neutral space. (VIII) The Southern Republic - Following the Southern Civil War of 3420-3431 the Casorian Empire formally withdrew from the South of the continent to leave the shattered remains of the rebellious forces to create a new government. They created a consitution based on the destruction of privilege and the equality of all men, however as a new nation it hungers for new territory. (IX) Western Tundra Companies - During the Southern Civil War a faction of nobles did not want to lose their privilege but nor did they want to side with the Emperor. They created a syndicate and placed all their wealth behind the Southern Rebels in return for their own protected nation that would act as a trade hub for the fledging republic. With no financial backing the Southern Republic had no choice but to accept. The Western Tundra Companies are the first nation to claim and settle on the Frozen Clasp tapping into its valuble natural resources. (X) Category:Continent Category:Geography